


Restraint

by femmenerd



Category: Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Erotic Poetry, Haiku, Other, Poetry, Senryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenerd/pseuds/femmenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A logical extrapolation, expressed within the creative constraints of a Terran poetic tradition known for its brevity and rhythmic structure. </p><p>(Originating in pre-Federation Japan, the <i>haiku</i> genre has been adopted-and necessarily adapted-by many languages and cultures, including a subset of New Vulcan poets who appreciate the strict elegance of the form and the opportunity to pay homage to their lost planet via <i>haiku</i>'s traditional focus on the natural world, as pinpointed in the requisite inclusion of a "season word" (<i>kigo</i>). </p><p>This poem, composed in archaic English, includes a reference to Vulcan topography, but thematic content related to "human nature" also aligns it with the <i>senryu</i> genre, which is less favored by Vulcans.) </p><p>Note: this alleged "summary" contains approximately 12.35 times as many syllables as the poem itself. Now: 14.53.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Top me like Spock, please  
careful words, hot as sand fire  
punishment that soothes


End file.
